Five right reactions, one wrong
by Lady Lola
Summary: When informed of Sherlock's death, five people in his life react as expected from them. One doesn't.


**Author here: being the first fanfic I upload here, I must tell you that I'm not a native English speaker, so I apologize for my mistakes.**

**Some of the fictions I'll post here have already been posted somewhere else, I hope this is not something that will bother you Readers :)**

**Five people who were affected by Sherlock's death**

**WARNING: Reference to violence, autopsies.**

1 _ Mrs. Hudson

She stared almost lifelessly at the wall in front of her, the telephone still hanging in her unmoved hand though the call had finished several moments before.  
>she allowed her tears to fall down her cheek without trying to stop them, because it would have been pointless.<br>she loved Sherlock as a mother loves her son, even if sometimes he was spoiled and pettish and almost nasty; she stood up trembling and reached the kitchen, then she tried to  
>calm herself down with a very strong mug of her herbal soothers.<p>

2 _ Lestrade  
>He felt sick.<br>He reached the warehouse, gave a look at the burnt-down ruins and slammed his fist on the bonnet of his car so hard he almost broke his hand.  
>He couldn't actually believe that Sherlock had been so stupid to go and fix that hell of a case all alone. He was angry, no... not angry, he was absolutely furious with that who thought he was smarter than everyone and ended up killed in that awful way.<br>When the rescue team dug out a charred corpse, he turned away and puked.

3 _ Molly  
>"The body belongs to Caucasian male in his thirties..."<br>Dr. Robson was performing the autopsy, and Molly couldn't help crying.  
>Her whole body was shacking and sobbing almost hysterically while she was staring at what was left of that brilliant and gorgeous man she felt she loved.<br>"The death was caused by a single gunshot, that reached the victim directly in the middle of his chest..."  
>She shut her eyes to these words, knowing that the speed and lack of pain in Sherlock's death wouldn't soothed her pain anyway.<p>

4 _ Sally  
>Sally felt sad.<br>Sherlock was a rude and arrogant freak, but he didn't deserve such an end.  
>The priest was saying something about Sherlock being in a better place and living a better life, but she wasn't really listening; she couldn't really listen, all she was capable of thinking<br>was that the world was a worst place now, because Sherlock was a rude and arrogant freak but he was also a good man who fought crime and helped put bad people in jail, and good  
>people would soon have missed him.<p>

5 _ Jim  
>"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" he shouted, and Moran felt the need of hiding somewhere as far as possible from him.<br>Jim fell on his knees, his face was blank and his eyes dead.  
>He felt the void inside of him growing bigger and bigger, and his black soul becoming as dark as the deepest pit of the hell.<br>"What am I going to do now?" Jim asked himself; all little puzzles, all little games, all mysterious crimes he built all over the world looked petty and useless now that his nemesis was gone.  
>He swallowed dryly and tried to compose himself as he heard his men entering the room.<p>

**And one who wasn't**

John entered the black car, settled in the leather seat and nodded to the driver.  
>After few hours, the car stopped and the door opened.<br>Mycroft greeted him in his usual, flat tone of voice, and asked him few polite questions, none of them was registered in John's brain.  
>The doctor entered the not-really abandoned house, and stood still in the middle of the room.<br>Sherlock stood in front of him, badly bruised and looking tired.  
>"You told me there was nothing to worry about the plan" John said sadly.<br>"Well, I'm pretty sure I said there was ALMOST nothing to worry about" Sherlock pinpointed, and John sighed.  
>"I hope your brother had you checked" the doctor added, stepping forward to his friend.<br>"Be sure about it, my dear; Mycroft is not as useless as he seems" Sherlock replied, then he lowered his head to meet John's mouth.  
>"Wait, wait. Tell me how long you need to play the dead before we can go back to our normal life"<br>"Few months, John, just... just few months, I swear".  
>"Then why did you need me? You know I need to look after the practice, and Harry"<br>"Because without you, even few months would have been unbearable to me" Sherlock confessed, his lips pressed on John's forehead.  
>"Alright then", John hugged him, making him feel warm and loved, and then kissed him softly, "but promise me you'll never die again. Even if I knew it was fake, even if I knew you were fine,<br>my heart stopped nevertheless".  
>"Deal" Sherlock answered, and then kissed him passionately, tiding both of them in the most possessive and strong embrace ever.<p>

Author here: That's it. Hope you'll like it.


End file.
